roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Citation Style 1
demonstrating various uses.}} to create .}} Citation Style 1 (CS1) is a well-used method of referencing Wikipedia articles using a series of templates that in turn use the meta-template . The use of a central template makes individual citation templates simpler to code and amend, and produces a consistent look throughout the encyclopedia. The use of CS1 or of templates is not compulsory; per WP:CITEVAR: Wikipedia does not have a single house style. Editors may choose any option they want; one article need not match what is done in other articles or what is done in professional publications or recommended by academic style guides. However, citations within a given article should follow a consistent style. CS1 uses elements of The Chicago Manual of Style and the Publication Manual of the American Psychological Association, with significant adaptations. Style There are a number of templates that use a name starting with cite; many were developed independently of CS1 and are not compliant with the CS1 style. There are also a number of templates that use one of the general use templates as a meta-template to cite a specific source. To be compliant with CS1, a template must: * Be based on or one of the templates listed below. * Use a period as a punctuation mark to separate fields and end the citation. * Use a semicolon as a punctuation mark to separate authors and editors. * Format longer works in italics. * Format short works such as chapters in quotes. Templates General use Bot-filled The following templates use as a meta-template. By simply entering an identifier, a bot will retrieve the citation information from a database and fill in the template. Specific source There are a number of templates that are CS1 compliant but are tied to a specific source; these are listed in Category:Citation Style 1 specific-source templates. How the templates work CS1 uses a series of templates that provide a consistent output. The main difference is in parameters optimized for the subject. For example, has fields for title and chapter, whereas has fields for journal and title. This help page uses the names most commonly used across the templates series; see each template's documentation for details. CS1 templates present a citation generally as: * With author: : * Without author: : Authors and editors Authors may be included by separate parameters for the given name and surname. A single or first author would use and and subsequent authors would use and through and . This method shows the name in style: : You may also use through to include the full author name. This method is used when order style is used, the national or ethnic name style is not or an organizational author is used. This may not create the expected anchor for Shortened footnotes and parenthetical referencing. If the author has a Wikipedia article, the author name can be linked with through . This method is used because and does not allow a wikilink. This link is not for an external website and will render incorrectly if one is used. If the author is notable enough to have an article, then the website should be linked in that article's "External links" section. Editors are added in the same manner using and through and and through . The use of authors modifies the display and order of the citation: : : By default, if nine authors are defined, then only eight will show and "et al." will show in place of the last author. To change the number of authors, see Display options. If four editors are defined, then "et al." will show in place of the last editor; there is no display option for editors. If the source provides no author, as is common with newswire reporting and the internal pages of company websites, and the organizational author would be the same as the work/site/periodical, or the publisher, use: : This HTML comment saves a lot of long-term Wikipedia editorial time by alerting fact-checking and citation-fixing editors (and bots) that the publisher source specifically did not name the author and that this information wasn't accidentally omitted from the citation here. In particular, avoid citations like Weekday Times |author Weekday Times editors |title ...}}, unless the article is on a field in which the majority of professionally published citations in journals on that field use such a redundant citation style. The main function of being used for organizational citation is when the cited source, such as a committee report, specifically names an official body or a sub-unit (of the publisher as the collective author of the work, e.g. or . Using this parameter to assert what you think was probably the collective author, when the source itself does not specify that body as the collective author, is original research and falsification of source verifiability and reliability. Others * others: Contributors other than author or editor; a description such as "Illustrated by Smith" or "Trans. Smith" may be included. Dates Dates are generally included by three parameters: * date: Full date of publication edition being referenced, in the same format as other dates in citations in the same article. Must not be wikilinked. * OR: year: Year of publication edition being referenced. ** month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. ** origyear: Original publication year, for display alongside the date or year. For clarity, please supply specifics, for instance origyear=First published 1859 or origyear=Composed 1904. This parameter only displays if there is a value for year or date. Dates formats per WP:DATESNO: * Do not wikilink. * Use month before day or day before month styles and use them consistently throughout the article. * Access and archive dates in references should be in either the format used for publication dates, or YYYY-MM-DD. Date range, multiple sources in same year If dates are to be used with the ref=harv parameter the year range is 100 to present, and no era indication (AD, BC, CE, BCE) should be included. In the case where the same author has written more than one work in the same year, a letter may not be appended if using the date parameter ( ). If using just the year parameter, the limitations on year range do not apply, and a letter may be appended to the year ( ). Titles and chapters Titles containing certain characters will display and link incorrectly unless those characters are replaced or encoded. * title The title of the source. Generally displayed in italics, except for a short work such as and cited articles in , and , where it is shown in quotation marks. Should consistently use either title case or sentence case throughout the article. Should use title case unless the article is on a scientific, legal or other technical topic and sentence case is the predominant style in journals on that topic. Subtitles are typically separated from titles with ": " though " – " is also used. Do not omit a leading "The" from the title. As with trademarks, Wikipedia attempt to emulate any stylistic "flourish" used in the title in its original publication, such as ALL-CAPS, all-lower-case, , etc.; just use plain text. If the cited book (or whatever) is itself notable and has an article, it can be wiki-linked. This will make it impossible to use the "url" parameter to link to an external copy, so only do this when citing works that do not need to be externally linked. A link to the actual source is better than a link to a Wikipedia article about the source. * chapter The chapter of the book, written in full. Displayed in quotes before the title. For websites arranged in sections the "at" parameter serves a similar function: * trans_title: If the book cited is in a foreign language, an English translation of the title can be given here. This field will be shown square brackets after the title and will be linked to if used. * trans_chapter: Will be displayed in square brackets within the quotation marks which enclose the chapter field. Type * type: Specifies the type of work cited. Appears in parentheses immediately after the title. Some templates use a default that can be overridden; example: will show (Press release) by default. Other useful values are Review, Systemic review, Meta-analysis or Original article. Language * language: The language the work is written in, if it is not English. Displayed before the title, enclosed in parentheses and prefixed with in. Do not use icons in this field. Work and publisher * work: Used by some templates such as , (where it is also aliased to newspaper and magazine), (aliased to journal), and others where the citation is usually to a specific item in a larger work, most commonly an article in a website or print periodical, or an episode in a TV series. Do not confuse this with the "publisher" parameter, which is for the publishing company. If the work is notable and has an article, it should be wiki-linked at first appearance in citations in the article. If the "title" is already linked to externally, do not externally link to the "work". :On websites, in most cases "work" is the name of the website (as usually given in the logo/banner area of the site), otherwise the site's domain name. A leading "The" can usually be left off a website, unless confusion might result. If the "work" as given by the site/publication would be exactly the same as the name of the publisher, use the domain name; do not falsify the work's name by adding descriptive verbiage like "website of Publisher" or "Publisher's Homepage". Capitalize for reading clarity, and omit "www.", e.g. convert "www.veterinaryresourcesuk.com" to "VeterinaryResourcesUK.com". For periodicals, it is conventional in citations (not running prose) to omit a leading "The" for publications with multi-part names ( and but ) unless ambiguity would result. While many journals themselves use highly abbreviated titles when citing other journals (e.g. "J Am Vet Med" for "Journal of the American Veterinary Medical Association"), because specialists in the field the journal covers usually already know what these abbreviation mean. Our readers do not, and these abbreviations should always be expanded. If the titled item being cited is part of some other larger work, such as a book, periodical or sub-organization, forming a sub-site at a domain name (e.g., the law school's section of a university's website system), it is usually better to use the name of that more specific work than that of the entire site/system. If the nature of the work and its relation to the site, book or other context in which it is found is complicated or confusing, simply explain the situation after the citation template and before the that closes the citation. * publisher: the name of the company that actually published the source. The field should not include the corporate designation such as "Ltd" or "Inc.", unless some ambiguity would result or the company is usually known with that designation even in everyday use. "Publisher", "Publishing" and "Publications" can be abbreviated "Pubr.", "Pubg." and "Pubs." respectively, but some templates in this series include a period (full-stop) immediately after this parameter, so the period may have to be omitted; check the output if you abbreviate here. These words are usually safe to omit, but are usefully included where the publisher's name might be confusing. This is most often the case when the publisher's name is something like "Joshua Martin Publications", which without the designation might be mistaken for a co-author. A leading "The" can generally be omitted, again unless confusion might result (e.g., for The International Cat Association, "The" is part of their official acronym, TICA). If the publisher is notable and has an article independent of the "work", the "publisher" parameter can include a wiki-link to that article, but should never externally link to the publisher's website. The "publisher" parameter can be included even where it would be the same or mostly the same as the work/site/journal/etc., for example: :: and :: and :(Here, the ''New York Times links go to different articles (and linked company names can be abbreviated: .) Whether the publisher needs to be included depends on the type of work. Wikipedia:Citing sources suggest it should be for books, but not necessarily other works. If the work is self-published, this is a very important fact about potential reliability of the source, and needs to be specified; no consensus exists for the exact value of , but some printed style guides suggest "author". When an exhaustive attempt to discover the name of the publisher (try whois for websites) fails, use to explicitly indicate that this was checked, so other editors do not waste time duplicating your fruitless efforts. Do not guess at the publisher when this information isn't clear. * location: Geographical place of publication, usually City, Country, or City, U.S. State; simply the city name by itself can be used for world-recognized cities like New York, London (except in articles about Canadian topics), Paris, Tokyo. Simply having a unique name doesn't mean it's globally recognizable; e.g., many people do not know where Mumbai is, especially if they are old enough that it was called Bombay for much of their lives. If in doubt, be more not less specific, since "Toronto, Canada" and "San Francisco, California" do not actually hurt anything. * via (optional): Name of the content deliverer (when they are not the publisher) who presents the source in a format other than the original, or when the URL provided does not make clear the identity of the deliverer, or where no URL or DOI is available (EBSCO), or if(!) the deliverer requests attribution, or as suggested in WP:The Wikipedia Library, e.g. WP:Credo_accounts/Citations. permits adding a level of detail of "say where you found it" within the syntax of Citation Style 1, without requiring external templates like or . is not intended to replace , so citations of books (say, ebooks) published and sold by Google Books wouldn't use it. Pages * page: page in the source that supports the content * OR: pages: pages in the source that supports the content; separate page ranges with an en dash (–); separate non-sequential pages with a comma. Do not use this parameter to indicate the total number of pages in the source! That is not relevant information in a citation. * OR: at: For sources where a page number is inappropriate or insufficient; overridden by or . ** Examples: page (p.) or pages (pp.); section (sec.), column (col.), paragraph (para.); track; hours, minutes and seconds; many others: act, scene, canto, book, part, folio, stanza, back cover, liner notes, indicia, colophon, dust jacket Edition identifiers * edition: When the source has more than one edition. E.g. "2nd", "Revised" etc. The templates automatically displays " ed." after this parameter, so produces "2nd ed." Can be omitted if there is no content difference; e.g. if a book was identically published but for ISBN number and maybe different cover art, once in the UK and again in the US, don't indicate "US" or "UK" edition; or if citing minute:seconds of a film and the film itself is the same cut with the same running time in the regular edition and a "Special Limited Collector's Edition", don't cite the unusual version. * series: When the source is part of a series, such as a book series or a journal where the issue numbering has restarted. }} * volume: For a source published in several volumes. This field is displayed in bold after the title and series parameters. An alternative is to include the volume information in the title parameter after the main title. * issue: When the source is one of a series that is published periodically. External links * url: Adds a link to the title * chapterurl: Adds a link to the chapter. * format: Format of the document at its URL (e.g., PDF, xls, etc.) Don't specify for HTML (implied as default). Do not use this parameter for completely different purposes, with annotations such as "fee required" or "reprint"; its intent is to notify readers what the file format is (e.g. in case some browsers might have trouble with it, or some might prefer to save the link to disk rather than open it in the browser). Notes about access restrictions, reprintings, etc., should be placed after the template, and before . Online sources Links to sources are regarded as conveniences and are not required, except when citing Web-only sources. There are many digital libraries with works that may be used as sources. * Links should be to full versions of the source. * Online sources that require payment or subscription may be included per the verifiability policy. Do not link to: * Sites that do not have permission to republish the work or which otherwise violate copyright. * Commercial sites such as Amazon. * Reviews of the work. * Very short extracts such as Google Books snippet view where there is not enough context to verify the content, unless the entire work is also freely available there. (See WP:BOOKLINKS) Link formats Links should be kept as simple as possible. For example, when performing a search for a Google Book, the link for Monty Python and Philosophy would look like: :http://books.google.com/books?id=wPQelKFNA5MC&lpg=PP1&dq=monty%20python&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false But can be trimmed to: :http://books.google.com/books?id=wPQelKFNA5MC Pages A direct link to a specific page may be used if supported by the host. For example, the link to page 173 of Monty Python and Philosophy on Google Books: :http://books.google.com/books?id=wPQelKFNA5MC&l&pg=PA173 If the same source is reused with different pages, separate citations must be created. A way around this problem is to use to provide linked page number citations. Special characters Access date * accessdate: The date the web link was accessed; only shows when a link is included. Icons URLs with certain filename extensions or URI schemes will apply an icon specific to that file type. This is done through MediaWiki CSS, not these templates. Web archives * archiveurl * archivedate The original link may become unavailable. When an archived version is located, the original URL is retained and is added with a link to an archived copy of a web page, usually from services like WebCite and the Internet Archive. must be added to show the date the page was archived, not the date the link was added. When is used, and are required, else an error will show. When an archived link is used, the citation displays with the title linked to the archive and the original link at the end: : * deadurl: To change the order with the title retaining the original link and the archive linked at the end, set : : Identifiers Most templates support these identifiers: * arxiv: ArXiv * asin: Amazon Standard Identification Number * bibcode: Bibcode * doi: Digital object identifier ** doi_brokendate: Date the DOI is broken * id: A general identifier * isbn: International Standard Book Number * issn: International Standard Serial Number * jfm: Jahrbuch über die Fortschritte der Mathematik * jstor: JSTOR * lccn: Library of Congress Control Number * mr: Mathematical Reviews * oclc: Online Computer Library Center * ol: Open Library * osti: Office of Scientific and Technical Information * PMC: PubMed Central article number for full-text free repository of an article * PMID: PubMed Unique Identifier * rfc: Request for Comments * ssrn: Social Science Research Network * zbl: Zentralblatt MATH Quote * quote: Relevant text quoted from the source; enclosed in quotes. When supplied, the citation terminator (a period by default) is suppressed, so the quote needs to include terminating punctuation. Anchors * ref: Creates an anchor for use with Shortened footnotes and parenthetical referencing. These styles use in-text cites with a link that will jump to an anchor created by the CS1 template. Anchors are not enabled by default, they are created by use of * : Creates an anchor of the format CITEREF''authorslastnameyear'' suitable for a , etc. Examples: : ::Creates an anchor named CITEREFHardcastle2006 which may be linked from . : ::Creates an anchor named CITEREFHardcastleReisch2006 which may be linked from . * : Creates a custom anchor defined by ID. This is useful where the author and/or date is unknown. The template may be used here to create an anchor suitable for a , etc. For example, }} creates an anchor which may be linked from Display options These features are not often used, but can customize the display for use with other styles. Subscription or registration required Online sources that require subscription or registration are acceptable. In these instances, add or to the CS1 template. Printing When viewing the page, CS1 templates render the URL to the title to create a link; when printing, the URL is printed. are not printed. Elements not included Not all pieces of information about the source are required in a citation. Some elements not included: The total number of pages in a source are not part of a citation. Web hosts and physical locations are not part of a citation. There is no need to include a host such as Google Books, Project Gutenberg or Scribd and they should never be noted as the publisher. Similarly, a specific library, library record or a shelf location would not be included. Tools CS1 templates may be inserted manually or by use of tools: * RefToolbar is part of the editing tool bar. Version 2.0 does not yet support all templates supported by version 1.0. * ProveIt provides a graphical interface for editing, adding, and citing references. It may be enabled per the documentation. * Wikipedia citation tool for Google Books * DOI Wikipedia reference generator * New York Times Wikipedia reference generator * Reflinks - Adds references to templates while updating/filling-in title/dates/publisher/accessdates etc. * Zotero can export citations in Wikipedia-ready format. Error checking: * User:Ucucha/HarvErrors is a script that may be enabled to display errors when using Shortened footnotes or parenthetical referencing. Common issues ; does not show. : If is not supplied, then does not show; by design. ; The bare URL shows before the title. : If the field includes a newline or an invalid character then the link will be malformed; see Web links. ; The title appears in red. : If URL is supplied, then the title cannot be wikilinked. ; The URL is not linked and shows in brackets. : The URL must include the URI scheme in order for MediaWiki to recognize it as a link. For example: www.example.org vs. http://www.example.org. ; A field is truncated. : A pipe | in the value will truncate it. ; The template markup shows. : Double open brackets are used in a field without closing double brackets . ; The author shows in brackets with an external link icon. : The use of an URL in will break the link; this field is for the name of the Wikipedia article about the author, not a website. ; Multiple author or editor names are defined and one or more does not show : The parameters must be used in sequence, i.e. if or is not defined, then will not show. By design. ; , or do not show. : These parameters are mutually exclusive, and only one will show; by design. ; The periods separating the series of fields are missing : If is present but blank, no separator punctuation will be used. ; The citation is broken across lines, successive lines are indented and may be bulleted or numbered. : If is set to an asterisk (*), colon (:) or hash (#) they will be interpreted as wikimarkup. ;Too many templates used on one page can also cause server lag problems, causing the page to load slowly or save slowly after an edit has been made. Notes References Discussions * Wikipedia talk:Manual of Style/Archive 129#et al. - italics or not? *